Christmas in La Push
by helloimlauren
Summary: Leah struggles with her feelings for Jacob during the holiday season. Nessie imprint. Anti-Bella & Nessie.


Hey guys. This is my first story. I hope you guys like it! I just can't wait until winter so I thought making this story would help me out a little. Hope you like it :))

Leah's POV~~

"I don't want a lot for Christmas! This is all I'm asking foOoOr! I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door! I just want you for my own! More than you could ever know..make my wish come truuuuue! All I want for Christmasss is youuuu!" I sang as I was dancing around the kitchen.

*DING*

The timer went off on the oven meaning my cookies were done.

"Please don't be burnt. Please don't be burnt. Please don't be burnt."

I'm not one for baking, I left that up for Emily. I could follow the exact instructions and the food would still be burnt! I took the cookies out with my santa oven gloves and put them on the stove.

"Damn it all!" The gingerbread cookies were dark around the edges which was the main thing I tried to avoid.

"Uh Leah? You ok?" Jake said entering the kitchen in my little cottage.

"Fine. Why do you ask? And what are you doing here?"

"I was running and I heard you singing. I had to see if it true or not." He said as he stole a cookie off the tray.

"So what, it's Christmas! Stop eating my cookies! They're for the party tonight, jackass!"

I punched him in the arm and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch giving Jake an irritated look.

"Anything else you need, cookie thief?" He sat down and leaned on my arm.

"I just needed somewhere to hang until the party tonight. You are the perfect candidate."

I hated it when the guys thought they could just come over like it was a chill spot or teen club. All they do is eat my food, play xbox, make a mess (that I have to clean), and crash here. Just last week, I came home from patrolling to find Embry in my bed.

"Embry? What the fuck!"  
"Sorry, my mom's boyfriend is over... Please just let me stay tonight!"  
"Ugh! ..Whatever. Give me some cover!" "Thanks, Leah. Loveeee youuu"  
"Whatever.." I mumbled as I drifted into sleep.

I should probably start asking for money for groceries and bills!

"What about Quil? Embry? Collin? Paul? Jared?"

"Quil is with Claire doing whatever. Embry is with his new girlfriend of the week. Collin is with Seth and Brady at the Cullens. Paul and Rachel are...um..yeah. And Jared and Kim are with Sam and Emily cooking and shit being all lovey-dovey."

"And Nessie? Your imprint?" Aka the spoiled boo boo brat.

"She went shopping for the party tonight with her mom. They take hours in one store! Everything looks the same.."

I still can't believe that the elders have allowed Nessie on our land. If she found out that Jake was over my house snuggled up on the couch with me, shit would get real. She knew me and Jake sort of had a thing before he imprinted. She's a jealous, controlling little runt. Speaking of shopping, I was planning on going to that I could at least decent tonight.

"Well Jake, it looks like you're going to have to go find some new friends. I was planning on going shopping to get something for tonight. Sorry."

Jake wound his arms around my waist and held in a cage of arms and legs. What the..

"You're staying here! You can just find something! Please don't drag me to the mall!"

"You don't have to go! You can stay here. Or go with Seth and the Cullens. Or go home. Or take a nap. Or.." He shut me up by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Let's go to the mall.." He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Hey, look! I hate the mall too! We'll probably only be there for 20 minutes. 30 tops. Deal?

"Fine. I just hope Bella and Nessie went to Canada to go shopping.." What? Did he not want to see imprint? What..

I asked Jake to put he cookies in a container while I got dressed. I know..trusting a werewolf with cookies? Was I high? I put on some jeans, red v-neck, black sweater, and my gray uggs and stepped out my room.

"Let's go skank. I want to get this over with." He rolled his eyes and pushed me.

The ride to the Forks Mall was filled with me singing Christmas tunes on the radio, talking about people walking on the street, Embry and his "girlfriends" and just laughter. Sometimes, I really wish Jake never imprinted on Renessme so that he would just be mine. I quickly wiped that thought away as we pulled into the parking lot and Jake started setting ultimatums.

"Alright, as soon we walk through the doors, you have 30 minutes..exactly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, master."

We got out of the car and made our way to the mall. As we entered, the mall was packed. Christmas tunes were blasting from the speakers, fake snow and presents filled empty spaces. It smelled like warm brown sugar and pure happiness. The nostalgia hit me hard. As we passed a few stores some guys were staring me down and doing cat whistles. Jake gave them dirty looks and grabbed my hand and we walked to more stores.

"Jackasses.." I said as I made a beeline for Forever 21. They had nice dresses. Nice, affordable dresses.

"I'm going to go get a pretzel. I'll be back in a few ok?"

"Save some for me!"

I heard him mutter "You wish" while he walked away. I went to the racks and started searching for a dress.  
Ten minutes passed and I had found 4 options. I tried them all on, deciding on a nice red dress. It hugged my curves in the right places and it was only twenty four bucks.

As I paid for my dress, I was making my way to the exit when one of the jackass boys from earlier came up to me.

"Hey baby. How about I show you a good time tonight?

"Um, pass."

"Don't be stuck up, girl." He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with him.

"Is there a problem here?" Jacob's deep voice rumbled from behind me. I turned and saw him shaking. Jake grabbed me and pulled me behind him as he faced the scumbag.

"Back the fuck off. She's with me."

Jacob was a good foot taller than the guy so he couldn't help but speed walk away. Jake turned to me, pissed.

"Are you ok, Leah?" He asked examining me.

"I'm fine..can we just go?"

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, let's just go.." That whole situation just bummed my whole mood.

"Sure, sure. Want some of my pretzel?"

"No, thanks."

We started to walk to the exit, and Jake wrapped his arm around me and ate his pretzel. The feeling of protection and love quickly came over me. It was temporary because he would see Nessie soon and spoiled boo boo bitch would be all all that matters..like always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FACT: I wrote this whole chapter listening to Justin Bieber's Christmas album! Hahaha! Judge meeee *dances away*


End file.
